


On Fours

by hibouxx



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Were-Creatures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:55:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23240593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hibouxx/pseuds/hibouxx
Summary: Yuta suspects there is something up with his boyfriend, and he needs to find out what.or, the YuJae were!AU no one asked for.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Nakamoto Yuta
Comments: 10
Kudos: 118





	On Fours

**Author's Note:**

> Here's another one for the tag. As usual, this is unedited, please take it easy on me.
> 
> Enjoy!

Yuta has been dating Jaehyun for only a little over six months, and like any other new couple, they’re practically inseparable. They met through a common friend, went on a friendly date and then another, before Yuta decided he’s done watching Jaehyun’s pathetic attempts at flirting, and took it upon himself to formally label their somewhat relationship.

Looking back, those days were the easiest. Jaehyun has always been very easy to read; he’s clear with his intentions and is easy to fluster even over the smallest things. Those are his best qualities, according to Yuta at least, who basks in the younger man’s affection and open display of admiration. Jaehyun likes to follow Yuta around, pampering him to the point that their social circle collectively evicts them from any form of gathering from secondhand embarrassment alone.

But as they mature as a couple, habits also change. These days, Jaehyun is still the clingy man Yuta is very much in love with, but he’s also gotten a bit more reserved, especially on certain days of the month. Yuta can easily chalk it up to the fact that you don’t really notice these things early on, he admits he'd been too hung up on Jaehyun’s painfully good looks and his dimples, and how great he is in bed to pay attention on the fact that he disappears completely off the radar for at least two days every month.

A few months ago, this wouldn’t be that big of a deal, because back then, Jaehyun is just another handsome guy Yuta happens to be dating. Right now however, Yuta has inevitably invested too much of himself and his heart, and it would _break_ him if his suspicions turn out to be right. The Japanese man steels his resolve as he presses the button for Jaehyun’s floor. He’s the only one in the elevator, and that’s to be expected when it’s already almost midnight on a Monday. He knows it’s hardly the most appropriate time for a surprise visit, but just like all the other months before, Jaehyun has not contacted Yuta since morning, not a single word of acknowledgement for all the texts the older sent him.

Yuta’s personally checking on him as much as it’s an attempt to find out what keeps Jaehyun completely occupied for at least two days every month. That’s what Yuta tells himself to justify his snooping around.

The elevator dings when it reaches the seventh floor. Yuta has the keys to Jaehyun’s flat, a one bedroom unit in Hongdae that’s nothing like the cramped student accommodations Yuta lives with his two other roommates in. When Yuta quietly lets himself in, he takes note of two things, one) it’s pitch black inside, only the meagre light from the full moon shines through a small window by the kitchen, two) there’s no sign of Jaehyun anywhere, where he would normally be glued to his TV, binge-watching CSI any other time.

The door to his boyfriend’s room is left ajar, but there’s no light coming through the gap. Jaehyun doesn’t sleep with the lights off. These small details got Yuta’s heart hammering against his chest in an unpleasant way; he’s afraid he’s either going to find Jaehyun murdered, or cheating on him and the circumstances are leaning towards the former. A voice in Yuta’s head insists he’s again, being overdramatic and he can very well just walk into his boyfriend sick with the flu.

Yuta regrets every thought that led into his decision to sneak into Jaehyun’s flat in the dead of the night when he steps into the bedroom; the sheets on the bed are tousled, the small lamp the dimpled man keeps on his bedside lay broken on the floor. That explains the darkness. But it doesn’t explain the muted growling coming from the other side of the bed, away from Yuta’s view, accompanied by heavy breathing that couldn’t possibly be the result of any flu. Yuta freezes, and remains rooted in place even as he hears the telltale sounds of movement, _crawling_ , if he’s brave enough to acknowledge it.

“Jaehyun? You better just be jerking off.” He calls out softly, unable to keep the tremor from his voice. A growl answers him and it’s enough to rattle Yuta into action. He takes off in the direction of the door, thanking the gods he left it wide open, but before he could cross into the living room, _something_ grabs one his ankles, making him trip and fall down the solid wood floor, knocking the breath out of him.

Yuta is positive he didn’t imagine the feel of claws on his skin _‘mom I’m gonna be mauled on my boyfriend’s bedroom floor’_ he laments in his head, vibrating with a mix of adrenaline and cold fear. He feels the presence climbing over his back, pinning him against the floor, warm breath fanning over the back of his neck. He hopes whatever this thing is, Jaehyun managed to outrun it, even if poor Yuta will become its next meal because Jaehyun failed to warn Yuta against coming for a visit. Well, it is his fault for trying to be sneaky.

“Smells good…” comes the familiar voice. It’s lower than Yuta remembers it to be, but it’s definitely Jaehyun’s.

“Jae!?” Yuta tries to squirm from under the weight pressing him down, turning his head just enough to catch the familiar mop of curly hair. Only, it frames a set of blood red eyes that Jaehyun most definitely doesn't have.

The creature, the Jaehyun impersonator, lets up on the pressure, which allows Yuta to get a proper look at _it_. Practically naked aside from a pair of boxers, the abundance of hair and the familiar six pack that looks more defined than usual stand out in particular. The Japanese man recognises the obvious attempt at diversion (because who doesn’t get distracted by Jaehyun’s washboard abs?) and kicks the solid weight off of him. The thing hardly budges but his efforts lets Yuta reach for the lamp shade on the floor, bringing it down the creature’s head with all his might. The cloth tears over its head, taking the doppelgänger by surprise.

“What did you do with my boyfriend?” Yuta demands, _screams_ into the thing’s face. He’s now on his back, having managed to turn over during the brief scuffle. The moment of confusion quickly passes and the creature bares its sharp canines that look ready to tear into flesh. Yuta cowers at the sight, sinking into the floor. Gone is the man who bravely tried to incapacitate a monster with a lamp shade.

“What the heck Yuta! That actually hurt!” The thing grumbles, hellbent on keeping up the act. He won’t fool Yuta.

“S-stop wearing his face you monster!”

“Would you quit screaming?!” The said monster puts both clawed hands on Yuta’s shoulders, keeping the flailing man in place, “It’s me! Your apple pie, banana smoothie, strawberry shortcake!”

Yuta stops his struggling at once, recognising every single nickname he’s given Jaehyun over the months. Even doppelgängers aren’t this elaborate, are they? He takes another look at Jaehyun’s broad body, half of which is covered in motherfucking _hair_. Yuta wants to cry.

“What the fuck are you?!” Yuta screams again and Jaehyun covers his mouth with a hand before he could call him another unpleasant name.

“Can you please…just not get me reported by the neighbours?” Yuta renews his struggle, he’s never liked not being able to voice his very valid points, “You promise to stop being loud?” Jaehyun asks softly, but his voice is much lower and it comes out sounding more guttural. Yuta nods and his _boyfriend_ takes his clawed hand away.

“Okay, explain. But before that, get off me. I’m not sure how to feel about having a naked werewolf on me right now.” Jaehyun looks offended at the demand but moves off Yuta anyway. The latter doesn’t miss the excitement showing through Jaehyun’s boxers. He nearly gags at the thought; normally, he’ll be all over Jaehyun, begging to help the younger take care of his problem, but not when Jaehyun looks like a mutant bear right out of some bad horror flick.

“So umm, surprise? I’m a shape shifter…my entire family is, there’s a few of us around actually. The transformations, they only happen every full moon, and it takes an entire day to finish. Of course I can’t just tell you this! So I kept it secret, until you know…”

“Until what?”

“Until we’re married and you don’t have much of a choice but to accept my little secret?”

Yuta makes an annoyed face but fails to keep it up with the kicked puppy eyes Jaehyun’s giving him, though the effect isn't the same when he looks like this, “This isn’t a little secret Jae, this is a huge fucking deal!” he grumbles exasperated as Jaehyun, with his current huge build, curls into himself and nuzzles Yuta’s clothed chest in apology. Kinda like a dog would.

“Does this mean you’re breaking up with me?”

“No I’m not!” The Japanese man recoils at the idea, taking personal offence that Jaehyun will even suggest it, “but this is something you need to tell me _waaaay_ in advance. I can’t be fucking a werewolf and not know it!” Hell, Yuta could’ve bragged about it, except he doesn’t really dig the hair. Imagine all the lint roller he has to go through.

Jaehyun looks pleased with his answer, because he sits back, taking Yuta with him so they’re face to face on his cold bedroom floor.

“Not a werewolf, but I love you, my sweet potato.” The younger man says dreamily, cupping Yuta’s face and bringing him in for a kiss before his lips meet Yuta’s palm instead. The Japanese man pushes Jaehyun’s face away in panic, still not ready to lock lips with someone who looks capable of biting his entire head off. Jaehyun pouts in response but doesn’t push him.

“I’ll break up with you if you don’t stop calling me a potato.” Yuta says instead, more to distract the other from the fact that he’s highly uncomfortable at the idea of being intimate when Jaehyun looks like this — his adorable boyfriend with his soft squishy cheeks and sexy dimples — Yuta already misses him looking more human and less like a Twilight character.

At least now Yuta can breathe easy. He should've known Jaehyun will never cheat on him.

The younger man chuckles, hauling Yuta up by his shoulders so he can deposit him in the bed, where he climbs over him again, settling over his boyfriend like a blanket. A heavy one too. Yuta can still feel his erection against his thigh, and he hopes Jaehyun doesn’t plan to do anything about it, otherwise, he’s ready to make a second hole on the poor lamp shade.

“Jae, you’re uhh…you’re hard.”

“How can I not be when you’re finally here and you’re actually okay with this…” There’s a short pause where Yuta’s heart stutters not because that’s actually really sweet, but because he knows where this is going, “and you smell so good like this, especially when you were so scared earlier-“ Yuta grabs a fistful of his boyfriend’s hair and pulls _hard_. Jaehyun doesn’t even flinch but he flashes his canines in warning, “what was that for!? I was trying to be sexy!”

“Well, I don’t want you to be sexy right now! Go take a cold shower!”

“Okay! Gosh why are you so pissy?”

“Maybe because you fucking tackled me to the floor earlier! You couldn’t have just introduced yourself like any normal…werewolf?!” Jaehyun muffles Yuta’s screams with his hand until Yuta licks a stripe on his palm. He pulls his hand back and Yuta gives him a victorious grin in return.

“Alright! I got it, no touching, just…stay and cuddle with me please?” Jaehyun’s eyes are still flashing red, and half his chest is still covered in hair, his features sharper and almost animalistic, but there's still little bits of Jaehyun in there, Yuta’s soft, clingy boyfriend who refuses to watch horror past seven in the evening, and bundles Yuta up in his oversized sweaters because he thinks they make him look cosy. So Yuta relents, opening his arms, and tries his best not to recoil from the scratch of hair against his neck when his boyfriend nuzzles against it. Just imagine Jaehyun with overgrown sideburns, is what he tells himself.

Jaehyun stays true to his promise and doesn’t try to do anything funny. It’s Monday night and they both have classes tomorrow, Yuta already knows Jaehyun is planning to skip, like all the other times he disappears on Yuta, so the latter thinks it wouldn’t hurt to do the same just this time. Who needs biology anyway when there’s a whole six foot tall reminder on top of him that it’s not always like how it’s written in the books.

Yuta ends up dozing off, but not until he’s absolutely sure that Jaehyun will not just randomly maul him in the middle of the night. The next morning, he wakes up to an empty bed, and he blinks around, confused. It isn’t until he feels a noticeable lump under the blankets that he realises where his boyfriend has disappeared to.

A Yorkie. His boyfriend shape shifts into a fucking Yorkie. A tiny, black shaggy haired dog that perks up at the surprised sound Yuta makes. It whines in pure admiration, affection oozing from the beady eyes as it scrambles to climb over Yuta’s lap, licking him enthusiastically on the face. Yuta melts.

“So you weren’t a werewolf!” Jaehyun, in his puppy form, barks in response _‘that’s what I’ve been saying’_ he seems to communicate, licking Yuta some more. “Okay, I guess this isn’t so bad. I actually don’t mind you like this.” The Japanese man coos as he scoops the dog into his arms, nuzzling into soft dark hair.

A handsome boyfriend and a beautiful puppy in one package. Yep, Yuta definitely doesn’t mind.

**Author's Note:**

> How is it? Comedy is my undoing tbh, I don't even know why I try. Hope you enjoyed it anyway!


End file.
